The Tragic Vacation
by xXebieXx
Summary: This is about a Women named kagome and her crippled daughter rin who had polio . Who are saved by a mysterious stranger. Together they save others who were also in the ship wreck ,After they save 13 people they face the from the ocean they arrive on an island and split up. 48 hours 2 are dead and 3 are missing ...What happened?...& How did they die ?...
1. Chapter 1

The Tragic Vacation

A/N - This chapter is very short but i promise the rest of my chapters will be very long :3

"Help Me!" Kagome cried as she pounded on the cold metal door until her hands were raw and her arms were sore. She looked up at the red light above the door flash over everything engulfing the room in red.

Tears ran down her cheeks as the feeling of hopelessness began to fill her heart she looked over at her sleeping daughter rin then down at the water pouring into the room from beneath the door she had pounded on until her hands were raw and scratched at until her nails were short and bloody. the water was 6 inches from her knee caps which had began to shiver from the icy water she had been standing in.

Kagome climbed onto her bed looking out the small window at all the people running around listening to all the horrible screams that pierced the air sending shivers up her arms. Kagome's sad eyes looking down at her crippled daughter, there was no way her daughter would get off the ship she had polio she could only move so fast. Kagome looked at the water that began to soak the sheets her daughter laid on as she thought to herself.. i should stop trying ...we're never gonna make it out alive maybe i should just go to sleep...then we will both wake up in heaven.

Kagome looked over at the sleep inducing pills sitting tauntingly on the nightstand beside the bed. She had just given her daughter two a few hours earlier. Kagome picked up the pills her fragile hands now shaking as her tears began to blind her she slowly opened the cap pouring two out into her hand. She knocked her head back tossing the pills into her mouth before bringing the glass of water up to her lips. Then she layed down beside her daughter laying looking at her innocent face and listening to her repetitive breathing.

Then kagome's vision began to blur and her hearing started to fade out as the pills began to take effect.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tragic Vacation

chapter -2

A/N - Read & Review please 3

Kagome's body felt like an icicle she slowly opened her eyes "...This can be heaven ...can it?" she said, her voice weak and cracked. She was laying on her back all she could see was her breath going up into the cold air then dissolving like it was never there, after she finished talking. her eyes widened in awwh as her eyes fell upon the stars twinkling in the midnight sky. Then it hit her, the vacation , the sinking ship, the pills ,and "RIN!"

Kagome sat up screaming looking around. She was on a boat and there was a lady with long silver hair sitting at the edge of the boat with her back turned to Kagome and her feet in the water.

"She is under the blanket." A deep voice said finally breaking the heavy silence. Kagome stood to her feet quickly attempting to run to her daughter, but her vision began to double and he knees buckled as she was pushed over the right side of the boat. Within a few seconds she hit her below zero water goosebumps engulfed her as the disoriented kagome thrashed around in the water, before seeing animals moving toward her in the dark blue water. She screamed letting go all of the air in her lungs.

She breathed in water before being pulled out of the water back onto the boat. she hit the floor of the boat then spit up water then began gasping for air. "Now what was peaceful about that?" Kagome was doubled over on her knees coughing hard then she suddenly took a deep breath yelling at him" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Then she began coughing again while holding her side. "What you did was not honorable it was shameful and you are a weakling in my eyes for it... I found your daughter crying for someone to save her while you lay there unconscious next to a bottle of sleeping pills."

He was staring into her sad blue eye's intensively but his expression never changed, his mouth never frowned. He didn't narrow his somehow hypnotic golden eye's either but something in his stare sent chills up and down her body.

"I had intended to leave you there." He said throwing the bottle of pills in her lap then resuming his position on the edge of the boat. "You should thank your daughter" Kagome crawled over to the back of the boat and pulled the pile of blankets of her quivering daughter. She was fast asleep as kagome looked down at her pale face just as she had done on the sinking ship she began to weep holding her daughter close once gathered her in her arms and hugged her close whispering promises into her small ears." I didn't try hard enough...he's right and im sorry for failing you, and i promise i won't ever give up on you like that again. I swear i'll do better to protect you and when we get home i promise to get you that puppy you wanted ,i promise to take you to disneyland just like i promised last time ,but i got to busy with work but this time i swear to it.

Im gonna stop working and dedicate more time to you i promise."

Kagome said slowly rocking back and forth with tears in her eye's that ran down her cheek resting on rin's shivering skin. Rin laid there in her mom's arms her eye's wide awake and she smiled hoping that her mom had meant it this time. Sesshomaru was looking out the corner of his eye back at the two of them. He had heard the entire thing with his elf like ears.

"HELP, OVER HERE PLEASE HELP US." A child like voice screamed thru the night air pleading for help. Kagome and sesshomaru both rose to attention kagome squinting her eyes trying to see something thru the darkness. "Where are you?" Kagome screamed back into the night air her eye's wide franticly searching for something. "KAGOME!" the voice said somewhat surprised. "how did they know my name?' kagome said in a low whisper as her adrenaline began to kick in. what if it was one of her friends ?

Kagome kicked off her shoes and grabbed the edge of the boat sesshomaru grabbed her arm and pulled her back away from the boats edge.

"The voice is coming from the other side" he said, before diving into the water swimming as fast as he could. Kagome took a deep breath she was about to call out to the voice again then she heard " Kagome help me it's me sota please hurry kohaku is injured really bad!" Kagome leaped off the boat and swam opposite from the silver haired man. as her body hit the water she immediately regretted it her blood felt like it had stopped flowing and her body was numb but she continued to swim thru the unrelenting ice cold water.

She drew in another breath calling out to sota." sota i'm coming hold on." she cried out as her muscles began to become sore and her breathing slower. Sesshomaru continued to swim until he got to a large conglomerate of rocks. He growled realizing the voices had been bounced off the rocks and that the blue eyed weakling had been right. He pushed off the rocks and began swimming back to the boat.


End file.
